


сквозь воск

by Shavambaku



Category: Fright Night (2011), Life and Death - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Breathplay, F/M, Mentions of Murder, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, rated for language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shavambaku/pseuds/Shavambaku
Summary: Всего однажды Питер спросил: почему у неё не было мужа?- Был, - не поворачиваясь к нему, Сульпиция застегнула платье. – Я убила его.
Relationships: Sulpicia (Life and Death)/Peter Vincent, Sulpicia/Athenodora (Life and Death) mentioned





	сквозь воск

**Author's Note:**

> сульпиция вольтури - глава клана в гендерсвитч!ау-романе стефани майер "жизнь и смерть", где всем изменили пол, а сульпиция, афинодора и маркус казнили аро и кая за убийство дидим ещё 3000 лет назад и правили долго и (не особо) счастливо  
> и сульпиция забрала дар аро  
> упоминается сульпиция/афинодора (?свободные отношения?)

Глупо было спрашивать, зачем да почему. Тем более, Питер не сразу понял, кто она. Эти хитрые вампиры прятали глаза под линзами, а температуру тела — под предлогом сходить в душ перед сексом и парились в кипятке добрые полчаса.

Умно, Питер оценил. Чертовски умно.

Он не понял, даже когда ему не удалось укусить её за сосок — красивый, тёмный, идеально круглый. Вся она, Сульпиция, была будто слеплена из потемневшего розового мрамора, выточена резцом и отшлифована сотнями мягких и твёрдых губок, и кто-то гениальный, трудясь над ней, ослеп от воска, льющегося на глаза.

Статуэтка — но лучше любой из них.

Впрочем, Питер не понял по ещё одной причине, простой и губительной для него: он был пьян, когда они трахались.

Её пальцы были холодными, когда она гладила его шею, пока он мучительно долго возился с ключами, гладила нежно и терпеливо, что Питеру захотелось непременно вдавить её в матрас и спуститься к ней между ног. Нет, с ней нельзя было как с ассистентками, тут было другое, совсем другое, — он понял это даже сквозь пьяный дым и смех. Хотелось поклоняться ей. Хотелось исполнять её желания.

— Не смывай подводку, — всё, о чём она попросила, лукаво улыбаясь. — Тебе к лицу.

Ну, это легко.

Но когда она опрокинула его на спину и оседлала тяжёлыми, обжигающими бедрами, Питер застонал, до того было горячо, и схватился за талию.

— О, нет, — Сульпиция задрала его руки над головой и вжала, вжала сильно, не выбраться, — сегодня не твой день, Питер.

Он не говорил ей своё имя. По крайней мере, не помнил, что говорил: у них, кажется, был бесстыдный флирт в баре, или, вполне вероятно, она склеила его на полпути к клубу. Точно, она представилась, а Питер с обаятельной усмешкой заявил ей, что он волшебник, и Сульпиция, мол, может называть его так. Но, наверное, она знала его по шоу.

— Что же ты молчишь, охотник, — прошептала она, поцеловала его коротко и сладко, — скажи, что тебе нравится.

Нравилось: Питер запаниковать не успел, как её узкая ладонь ловко сдавила ему шею. Только ахнул высоко, жалобно, но жаловаться здесь было не на что.

Потом, намного позже, он сидел в кровати и курил, пытаясь прийти в себя. Горло горело, — после двух-трёх затяжек растерянный кашель, ссыпать пепел и снова затянуться. Лёжа рядом, Сульпиция зевала — делала вид, что зевала, — и гладила остывшими пальцами по бедру.

— Как мне ни жаль, — лениво протянула она с акцентом, еле заметным, но на трезвую голову замечалось многое, — мне пора.

— На работу?

— Точно, — она улыбнулась.

Питер смотрел, как она одевалась, и не видел следов от своих рук.

— Где ты, говоришь, живёшь? Тебе заказать такси?

— Я живу далеко, и такси не нужно.

— Почему? — не унимался Питер.

Инстинкт самосохранения вытрахался из него.

Сульпиция глянула на него через плечо. Глаза у неё были чёрные, насмешливые, но говорила она всегда серьёзно, будто руководила армией.

— Как насчёт встретиться на следующей неделе? — спросила она. — Я свободна в четверг.

Питер присвистнул.

— Вот так сразу? Я думал, крутые девушки вроде тебя не предлагают встретиться первыми.

Она только посмотрела на него, хмыкнула и надела чулки.

Питер прикусил губу.

— Четверг так четверг, — не стал спорить он, следя за силуэтом чулок. — Я заканчиваю шоу к половине одиннадцатого.

Матовая, гибкая, Сульпиция выпрямилась и скользнула в платье как во вторую кожу. Она была странной — как нарушение всех правил, как приручённая змея, изогнутый турецкий нож на кухне добропорядочной домохозяйки. Порой смотреть на неё было невыносимо.

— У тебя нет парня? Или мужа?

Сульпиция бросила взгляд на сереющий горизонт за окном.

— Не думаю, что это тебя касается, — вежливо ответила она.

— Значит, он был. Почему его нет?

Всего однажды Питер спросил её: почему у неё не было мужа? Это было ещё до того, как он понял, что ей не нужны ни мужья, ни даже любовники; до того, как узнал, что у неё была и семья, и партнёрша, и друг.

Зачем он сам сдался Сульпиции, было глупо спрашивать, и у него хватило благоразумия этого не делать.

— Был, — не поворачиваясь к нему, Сульпиция застегнула платье. — Я убила его.

**Author's Note:**

> претензии по поводу пейринга не принимаю - знаю, мой сульпитер нужен только мне


End file.
